Alicia sacrificio humano
by cerezita1806
Summary: Nunca confies en extraños.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de south park no me pertenecen, tampoco la cancion que voy a utilizar... bueno, a partir del quinto capitulo yo inventare el resto de la cancion,pero del cuarto para abajo no es mia...**

**Summary: Nunca confies en alguien que no conoscas**

**NOTA: Se me ocurrio estoo,conforme me vallan poniendo reviews mas rapido actualizare y mas rapido sabran que sigue en esta sadica histora :D.**

Un tierno dia,nuestros personajes favoritos se encontraban en la parada del autobus contando con 12 años de edad, haciendo nada, como siempre:

-Oigan, no creen que el cielo esta raro?- pregunto kyle,al ver que el cielo estaba tronando

-hmmm no se,pero mi papa no me ha dicho nada acerca de una tormenta de relampagos- digo stan medio pensativo

-Yo solo espero no morir- dijo kenny viendo la tormenta

-No me voy a mojar por una pinche tormenta marica- dijo cartman encabronado

-Entonces vamos a mi casa,queda mas cerca- sugirio un niño peli-castaño,parecia tener no mas de 10 años, no se le veian los ojos por el flequillo, usaba una camisa polo normal de color blanco,unos shorts color cafe y tenia la piel palida.

-Hmmm, niño como te llamas y tienes videojuegos?- pregunto cartman rapidamente llendo al grano

-Cartman no seas egosta!- le grito kyle

-Ashhh, me eh entrenado en videojuegos toda mi vida para poder jugar contra quien sea! - Dijo cartman

-Mi nombre es Akumu- les dijo cordialmente el niño

- Que nombre tan marica- djo Erick

- Y si, si tengo videojuegos...

-Es el nombre mas bonito que jamas haya escuchado! - dijo Erick con entuciasmo

-Vamos - dijo kenny

-Yo no se ustedes chicos pero algo no me cuadra- dijo kyle

-Oh porfavor kyle, ¿que es lo peor que nos puede pasar?- pregunto stan

-Yo no ire y es mi ultima palabra- dijo kyle mientras se hiba corriendo a su casa por la direccion contraria dirijiendose a su casa.

- Ok no vamos?- pregunto erick

Y asi los tres chicos se fueron, entraron por el bosque hasta que llegaron a una cabaña

-Aqui vivo- dijo (la) Akumu (pista : google traductor)

- Quien es ella? - pregunto cartman

- Alicia- dijo el pequeño cortante

- y tus padres?- pregunto kenny

-No lo se- dijo el pequeño

-hmmm ahh que mas da a jugar!-dijo cartman tomando el mando de la consola

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo stan se fue, kenny tambien quedandose unicamente erick y la pe... digo akumu.

-Ahh te venci me encanta matar- dijo cartman con sorna

-una duda... harias cualquier cosa por ser lo ma simportante para alguien?- pregunto akumu

-Dependiendo de la persona- dijo erick

-Te gustaria ser mi alicia?- pregunto akumu

-Tu que?- pregunto cartman

-Lo tomare como un si- dijo el niño con una sonrisa sadica...

_y asi comienza el conteo de alicias ¿cual sobrevivira?_

**yyyyyyyyyyyy que les parecio? dejenme un review y vean lo que le pasara a erick, si no dejan review lo mato a el y a kyle :DD **


	2. Chapter 2

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! EH ESTADO MUY OCUPADA ULTIMAMENTE Y NO EH TENIDO CHANCE PERO YA AQUI ESTA LA CONTI!**

-Waaaaaaaaaaa!-se escucho el grito de cartman y pero nadie lo escucho ya que un relampago impacto contra la choza y el se desmayo-Que carajos?!-dijo erick al ver que estaba en un tipo de pueblo y el usaba un traje a lo medieval-Donde carajos estoy!-grito

-Estas en wonderland pequeño-le respondio una voz

-Wonder que!-

-wonderland,el pais de las maravillas-volvio a escuchar

-ya que lo que es wonderland por un maldito carajo-

-Entonces?-

-¿Porque tetas judias estoy aqui?-

-Porque te convertiras en mi alicia-

-Ni madres! yo no soy marica!-

-No necesitas ser marica para ser alicia,aunque,marica ya eres-

-Yo soy bien macho men,ahora sacame de aqui!-

-Te sacare en cuanto te conviertas en mi alicia-

-Y eso como chucha se hace?-

-Averigualo por ti mismo-y la voz de dejo de escuhar

-Carajo,ahora como le hago-dijo cartman y empezo a pensar-hmmmm,si me dijo que me convirtiera en alicia creo que es un tipo de concurso no? y mi libertad es el premio... Si gano el concurso yo me largo y que mejor modo que ganar que con trampa!-dijo cartman con una sonrisa sadica en el rostro,se dirigio hacia una tienda de espadas y tomo una y le arranco la cabea al vendedor con la misma-Esto sera divertido-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona para luego empezar a matar y descuartizar de diestra a estaba undido en un mar de sangre cuando de repetente vio a stan- Adios hippie!-

-Espera cartman soy amigo tuyo noo!-grito stan lleno de terros sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba

-Espera!,ve al bosque y alla encontraras tu recompensa-escucho la voz de akumu antes de que matara a stan

-sii mi libertad!-grito cartman y se corriendo la bosque...Una vez adentro todo era sumamente tetrico y escalofriante- que carajos!- dijo cuando sintio que tomaban su muñeca y lo jalaban-Que coño pasa aqui!-grito a todo pulmon

-Es tu castigo por matar gente sin razon alguna aparente-dijo akumu apareciendosele enfrente

-Me dijiste que em convirtiera en alicia-

-Si,pero nunca te dije que mataras gente ¿o si?-

-Mierda

-Eso pense-dijo para luego desaparecer

-Hey espera ¿me dejaras aqui? !Vuelve aca marica de mierda¡-le grito a todo pulmon y derrepente el bosque lo empezo a undir y nada mas se escucho el grito de erick al ser completamente encerrado por los de eso solo se escucho una melodia en el viento

_La primera alicia era de gran espiritu_

_con espada en mano llego a aquel pais_

_incontables fueron las perdidas que causo_

_asi logrando tras si un sendero carmesi_

_esta alicia fue tomada como una criminal_

_y por los bosques fue encerrada sin piedad_

_muy dentro de los bosques ella esta_

_si murio o sobrevivio_

_nadie lo sabra._

**Carajo lamento de nuevo la demora esque eh estado ocupada...bueno,el siguiente capi sera de como llego stanley alla... matte ne!**

***-[CerezA]-***


End file.
